The Other Side of Me
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Kagome often feels like there's two of her. Feudal Era Kagome and modern world Kagome. And any attempt to merge the two Kagomes can end in disaster. How is it for her to live two lives that can't meet? Songfic to 'The Other Side of Me' by Hannah Montana.


**This was a request sent to me by Atem's Sister Atea. The song in this is **_**The Other Side of Me **_**by Hannah Montana. So here's **_**The Other Side of **_**Me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song **_**The Other Side of Me.**_

I started packing my oversized yellow bag for the trip back to the feudal era. If I didn't return soon, Inuyasha would come and get me personally.

I sighed, feeling tired. It was hard living two lives. My life in the feudal era and my life in the modern world. It was even harder trying to keep my feudal era life secret from my friends. I was running out of explanations to why I suddenly had to cancel plans and sickness for why I was barely in school. Sometimes I wished I could tell them about my other life. But then they would think I was crazy.

_The other side, the other side, the other side of me_

I was doing a good job though playing the part of a normal high school girl, if I do say so myself. I pretended to be interested in the things my friends said. The latest school gossip, who was dating who, when would I go out with Hojo.

But it was starting to feel like there were two Kagomes. Feudal era Kagome and modern world Kagome. And they could never meet.

_By day I play the part in every way_

_All simple, sweet, calm and collected_

_Pretend to my friends_

_I'm a chameleon_

_Can make a girl feel disconnected_

_Feel like a star_

_A superhero_

_Sometimes it's hard to separate_

_Got too much on my plate_

If I told any of my friends here about my adventures in the feudal era, they would think I had gone insane. If I told any of my feudal era friends about life here, it just confused the since we had so much stuff that they didn't (I once spent half an hour explaining to Miroku what a cheeseburger was).

I think I am pretty normal. I'm just like anyone else my age. I just happen to live in two different realities.

_If you could see the other side of me_

_I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell?_

_I hold the key to both realities_

_The girl that I want you to know, if only I could show_

_The other side, the other side, I want you could see_

_The other side, the other side, the other side of me_

My first attempt to fuse my feudal era life and modern life was a disaster. Telling my friends about Inuyasha. They kept asking questions about him and when they could meet him. I should have just kept my mouth shut. I thought that maybe I would be able to fit my two lives together, but I couldn't be more wrong.

_Inside I try to make the pieces fit right_

_A jigsaw puzzle everywhere_

Sometimes, switching realities became confusing and tiring. Once I had returned home after a particularly tough battle with a demon. I wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but I had barley walked through the door when my friends came over and invited me out for dinner. How could I say no? They said they missed me because they barley saw me anymore.

But I was so tired that I ended up calling Ayumi Sango once. I had to lie and say Ayumi looked like someone named Sango that I had met in the hospital.

'_Cause I flip the script so many times I forget_

_Whose on stage, whose in the mirror_

_Back in the spotlight, the crowd is calling_

_The paparazzi and the fame, they could drive a girl insane_

_If you could see the other side of me_

_I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell?_

_I hold the key to both realities_

_The girl that I want you to know, if only I could show_

_The other side, the other side, I want you to see_

_The other side, the other side, the other side of me_

I guess that deep down, I'm not that different from most girls my age, aside from the feudal era thing. I worry about acne, boys, homework, tests, etc.

_Down inside I'm not that different_

_Like everyone I have a dream_

Sometimes I wished I could just fit in in the modern world. That I wasn't the 'weird girl that's always sick' in school. I'm not asking to be popular, but now people are starting to think I'm a freak.

Oddly enough though, I seemed to fit in perfectly in the Feudal Era. Everything seemed so much simpler there.

_Don't wanna hide, just wanna fit in_

_Sometimes it's harder than it seems_

_If you could see the other side of me_

_I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell?_

A knock on my window startled me out of my thoughts. Inuyasha sat there on the ledge and I waved him in. He opened the window and stepped into my room.

"Are you ready?" he asked impatiently. I stared at him for a while. He always looked so odd in the modern world with is haori, white hair and dog ears. A piece of the feudal era, existing right here in the modern world.

Inuyasha left ear twitched slightly and he cocked his head to once side, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked, "It's starting to freak me out. Are you possessed by a demon?" I giggled slightly. Anything odd in this world Inuyasha thought was a demon.

_I hold the key to both realities_

_The girl that I want you to know_

_If you could see the other side of me_

_I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell?_

_I hold the key to both realities_

_The girl that I want you to know, if only I could show_

_The other side, the other side, I want you to see_

_The other side, the other side, the other side of me_

_The other side, the other side, I want you to see_

_The other side, the other side of me_

"No I'm fine," I said, putting the last few supplies in my bag. Inuyasha grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder. I climbed onto his back and he jumped out the window to the well house. Together, we jumped down the well, back to the other side of me.

**So there's **_**The Other Side of Me**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
